Saranghae Sunbae
by astia morichan
Summary: Bukankah kebahagian setiap orang berbeda-beda? Jadi, inilah kebahagian ku. Hanya dengan menatap mu dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat ku merasa dekat dengan mu, sunbae KyuMin OS


_**Bukankah kebahagian setiap orang berbeda-beda? Jadi, inilah kebahagian ku. Hanya dengan menatap mu dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat ku merasa dekat dengan mu, sunbae~**_

**Saranghae, sunbae**

**~ KyuMin Couple ~**

**Rate: T**

**Yaoi, Abal, gaje, Typo(s), jauh di kata bagus**

**Ryska Presents**

"Kyuhyun"

Seorang lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun, tersentak kaget karena namanya di panggil oleh guru Matematikanya. Cho Kyuhyun namanya, seorang remaja yang duduk di kelas dua menengah akhir yang memiliki wajah tampan berkulit putih pucat.

"Ah, ya." Balas Kyuhyun. Semua pasang mata yang berada di kelas memandang Kyuhyun.

"Kerjakan Nomor 2 halam 23, sekarang!" perintah guru Kim. Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan menuju depan papan tulis lalu mengoreskan jawabannya di sana.

"Lain kali jangan melamun di jam pelajaran ku, Cho" ujar guru Kim. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk canggung saat mendapatkan semprotan dari guru Kim lagi dengan sebab yang sama.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya dan kembali memandang ke arah jendela yang terletak di sebelah kirinya.

"Jangan ulangi kesalahan yang sama, Kyuhyun" ujar teman sebangku Kyuhyun.

"Tidak masalah" balas Kyuhyun.

Di lain tempat, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya saat ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Namun, tiba-tiba orang yang Sungmin anggap memperhatikannya itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sungmin, remaja manis yang duduk di kelas tiga Sekolah menengah akhir dengan paras yang manis dan sikap yang ramah yang mampu menarik perhatian semua orang hanya kembali tidak mempedulikan orang yang akhir-akhir ini memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Toilet. Namun, tiba-tiba saat ingin memasuki bilik Toilet langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sungmin sedang berkaca.

Sungmin yang mengetahui ada seseorang yang datang langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Kyuhyun yang masih setia memandanginya.

Kyuhyun segera menundukan kepalanya lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik Toilet.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya" guman Sungmin, lalu kembali dengan aktifitasnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang di dalam bilik Toilet hanya memegang dada sebelah kirinya dengan nafas memburu.

"Ini baru sedekat ini tapi jantung sialan ini malah berdetak tidak karuan" guman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya menahan gejolak yang seperti menyenangkan hatinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku dan dia saling pandang dengan jarak sedakat ini"

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu, Kyu" ujar Donghae. Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan di samping Donghae langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bicara saja" jawab Kyuhyun dengan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus terdekat.

"Apa benar kau menyukai Lee Sungmin sunbae kita yang manis?" Tanya Donghae yang mampu kembali menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun yang biasanya terlihat biasa saja sekarang lebih gugup.

"Kau bicara apa, Lee. Aku saja tidak kenal dengan Lee Sungmin kelas tiga yang kelasnya bersebrangan dengan kelas kita" jawab Kyuhyun sesantai mungkin. Namun jawaban Kyuhyun langsung membuat Donghae mendorong bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar menyukai si manis itu, Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun yang sadar akan kesalahan patal yang telah ia buat. Menjawab dengan tidak masuk akal pertanyaan Donghae. Mana mungkin tidak mengetahui jika letak kelasnya saja tahu.

"Kau ingin mengajak ku berkelahi?" Tanya Kyuhyun geram. Donghae hanya tertawa kencang saat mendengar pertanyaa Kyuhyun.

"Berkelahi dengan mu? Hello, menyatakan perasaan saja sepengecut ini bagaimana jika berkelahi dengan ku?" ejek Donghae. Kyuhyun menggeram marah. Sedangkan Donghae segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Pengecut!" teriak Donghae.

***…*…* **

Kyuhyun memikirkan ucapaan Donghae. Apa ini sudah waktunya Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Sunbae manisnya itu? Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Aku harus apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Aku bingung, harus bagaimana Sungmin-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Matanya terpejam mengingat jelas setiap lekukan wajah Sungmin.

Hidung, mata, bibir, dahi, pipi dan semua tentang Sungmin.

"Arggghhhh" teriak Kyuhyun.

"BERISIK KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun langsung membungkam mulutnya saat mendapat teriakan dari kaka perempuannya satu-satunya. Namun, satu ide muncul.

"Noona yah Noona" ujar Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Noonaaa!" panggil Kyuhyun. Ahra yang sedang belajar di meja belajarnya langsung kaget saat adik laki-lakinya membuka pintu kamarnya dan berteriak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ahra. Kyuhyun menghampiri Ahra lalu mengamati Buku yang sedang Noonanya baca.

"Oh besok ulangan semester yah?" Tanya Kyuhyun basa basi. Ahra memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan adiknya ini.

**Buk!**

Ahra menutup bukunya kasar lalu memandang Kyuhyun.

"Bicara to the point. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Ahra. Kyuhyun yang ketahuan dengan modusnya(?) oleh Noonanya ini hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat" ujar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit merona saat Ahra menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Pendapat apa?" Tanya Ahra. Matanya tidak berpaling melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berbeda sekali dari biasanya. Yang biasanya berwajah usil, menyebalkan dan jelek –menurut Ahra- kini terlihat merona.

"KAU SEDANG JATUH CINTA?" Tebak Ahra berteriak di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapat tindakan mendadak Ahra langsung memundurkan dirinya menjauh dari Ahra yang sekarang tersenyum usil.

"Ap-a?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha mengendalikan kondisinya. Ia terlihat lebih santai, yah walaupun wajahnya masih merona.

"Ceritakan pada ku"

.

.

.

Setelah bercerita dan mendapatkan usul dari Ahra, Kyuhyun segera menjalankan apa yang Ahra usulkan.

"**Berikan dia bunga mawar dan surat cinta yang romantis"**

"Baiklah, Lee Sungmin kena kau!"

***…*…*…***

Pagi ini tidak biasanya Kyuhyun berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Kyuhyun hari ini pergi Sekolah menggunkan mobilnya yang biasanya jarang ia pakai.

Setelah Kyuhyun berjalan melewati koridor Sekolah. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu loker salah satu Sunbaenya. Kyuhyun memegang sebatang bunga mawar merah dan selembar surat yang semalam Kyuhyun buat hingga larut malam.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, lalu membuka loker Sungmin. Memandang sejenak isi loker tersebut.

'Hanya sebuah buku, dan baju olahraga'

Soal Kyuhyun yang bagaimana bisa mendapatkan kunci loker Sungmin, itu bukan masalah. Anggap saja Kyuhyun memang bisa melakukan apapun untuk pujaan hatinya itu.

Sebelum Kyuhyun memasukan bunga mawar dan suratnya ke dalam loker Sungmin. Ia mengamati sekeliling. Melihat kekiri dan kekanan, siapa tahu ada orang?

"Semoga Tuhan berpihak pada ku" harap Kyuhyun dengan tangannya telaten meletakan bunga dan suratnya di loker Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menutup kembali loker itu.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit. Sungmin yang hendak mengambil bukunya di loker terkejut saat mendapatkan hal yang mengejutkan. 'Bagaimana bisa seorang membuka lokernya'-pikir Sungmin-

Sungmin mengambil satu batang bunga mawar dan selembar surat. Sungmin mencium wangi bunga mawar itu sebelum perhatiannya tertuju pada surat yang ada di genggamannya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mendapatkan kejutan yah, sunbae?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya saat seseorang bertanya tepat di samping kanannya. Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Padahal aku lebih menyukai orang yang mengatakan langsung pada ku, Donghae" ujar Sungmin. Donghae yang ada di samping Sungmin hanya tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang memang sejak dari tadi duduk sok sibuk di kursi di depan ruang kesehatan -yang kebetulan ruang kesehatan letaknya tidak jauh dari loker-loker siswa dan lebih kebelutan laginya, Loker Sungmin terletak paling ujung dekat ruang kesehatan.

Kyuhyun yang memang memasang telinga baik-baik hanya menggeram kecil dan mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Donghae yang sepertinya memancing dirinya.

'Tahu dari mana sih orang itu?' batin Kyuhyun dongkol.

"Benarkah sunbae?" yakin Donghae.

"Tentu saja. Donghae, aku ke kelas dulu" pamit Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan Donghae yang ada di samping kanannya.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun memandang punggung Sungmin yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan menghilang tepat di balik kelas.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung menghampiri Donghae.

"Apa-apaan yang kau maksud, Kyu?" Tanya balik Donghae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jangan urusi urusan ku, Lee Donghae!" perintah Kyuhyun. Donghae tertawa kecil saat Kyuhyun menggeram marah padanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Balas Donghae. Donghae menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin marah saat Donghae membisikan kalimat

"Jangan berteriak tidak jelas karena terlalu memikirkan Sungmin Sunbae, Kyuhyun-ah"

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali membolak balikan selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya dan berulang kali pula ia membaca deretan kata yang tertulis di sana.

**Tidak ada kata yang mampu menjabarkan perasaan ku pada mu.**

**Jatuh cinta pada sosok yang begitu mempesona adalah hal yang tidak pernah ku duga.**

**Dirimu yang membuat ku seakan hidup hanya untuk mu.**

**Memikirkan mu bagaikan candu untuk ku, memimpikan mu sudah hal yang wajib dalam tidur ku dan mencintai mu seakan menjadi nafas dalam hidup ku.**

**Meskipun hanya mampu memandang mu dari kejauhan.**

**Bukankah kebahagian setiap orang berbeda-beda? Jadi, inilah kebahagian ku. Hanya dengan menatap mu dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat ku merasa dekat dengan mu, sunbae~**

**CKH.**

'CKH?'

Sungmin kembali mengamati surat itu. Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirimkan surat yang begitu menyentuh ini untuknya. Sungmin menghela nafas sebelum matanya menemukan satu baris kata yang terletak di belakang surat ini.

**Jam Istirahat ku tunggu di atap Sekolah, Sunbae.**

Jantung Sungmin tiba-tiba berdetak. Jadi jam Istirahat dia akan mengetahui orang yang membuat surat ini? Sungmin tidak membayangkan bagaimana paras orang ini.

Cantik? Manis? Atau sexy?

Tapi Sungmin merengut jika saja yang mengirimkan surat ini adalah seorang perempuan. Mungkin jawabannya akan seperti biasa. Menolak, karena Sungmin memang tidak tertarik dengan perempuan.

Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Sungmin segera memasukan surat tersebut ke dalam tasnya dan membiarkan bunga mawar merah yang orang itu berikan tergeletak di dalam kolong mejanya.

***….*….*….***

Sungmin menarik nafasnya saat ia tiba di atap Sekolah. Nafasnya memburu karena ia tadi sempat berlari. Salahkan saja guru Lee yang dengan seenak hati mencuri waktu Istirahatnya dan membiarkan orang itu menunggu Sungmin disini.

Sungmin memperhatiakan sekeliling dan matanya pun menemukan laki-laki yang sedang memunggunginya.

Itu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih memandangnya.

"Maaf aku sudah menunggu lama, yah?" Tanya Sungmin membuka suara. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara manis Sungmin. Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Pertama kalinya, catat itu!

"Jadi kau yang memberi ku bunga dan surat itu?" Tanya Sungmin to the point. Kyuhyun mengangguk malu saat mata Sungmin seakan menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Ah terima kasih. Kata-katanya indah sekali" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun sekarang tidak mengangguk ataupun apalah, dia hanya diam memandang wajah Sungmin dengan wajah merona.

"Sun-bae" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Yah?"

"Nama ku Cho Kyuhyun murid kelas dua yang kelasnya berserbangan dengan kelas mu" kata Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah merah Kyuhyun.

"Ah yah. Aku selalu menangkap basah seseorang selalu memperhatikan ku di balik jendela. Apa itu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu tersentak kaget. Jadi, sekarang dia ketahuan?

"Soal itu. Ma-aafkan aku, sunbae" jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tadinya menatap Sungmin kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak katakana dari awal saja, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemana sikap Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya? Kenapa dia menjadi sok pemalu seperti ini?

Hening

"Saranghae" ungkap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang wajah Sungmin was-was. Jantungnya seperti lebih cepat dan lebih cepat berdetak.

"Maaf…"

Satu kata itu sudah menghancurkan isi hatinya saat kata itu terucap dari mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Rasanya sakit sekali di bagian dada kirinya, bahkan jauh lebih sakit saat PSPnya tanpa sengaja ia rusak.

"Aku belum mengenal mu, Kyuhyun-ssi" lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali mendongkakan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Jadi bagaimana, sunbae?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kita mencoba saja. Aku belum mengenal mu dan kau harus mengenal ku lebih jauh lagi dan sepertinya aku juga tertarik pada mu, Kyuhyun-ssi" jawab Sungmin yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk yakin. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluk Sungmin girang sedangkan Sungmin yang mendapat pelukan Kyuhyun secara mendadak terpekik kaget sekaligus gembira.

"Aku senang sekali, sunbae" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam kedua mata Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sunbae"

***…*…*…***

**Noona, meksipun cara yang kau usulkan sedikit kampungan. Aku berhasil mendapatkan Sungmin sunbae.**

Pesan singkat itu Ahra terima saat siang hari dan itu membuatnya begitu bahagia, meskipun cara yang Ahra usulkan sangatlah sudah pasaran. Namun, yang terpenting Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan sunbae manisnya tercinta.

Ahra tertawa saat mengingat kembali wajah merona adiknya, saat tersenyum malu-malu. Yah benar, adik usilnya itu sudah besar. Meskipun jatuh cinta pada hal yang tidak biasa tapi Ahra tetap menghargai perasaan Kyuhyun, toh mereka ini yang menjalankan.

Ahra mengetik pesan singkat kepada seseorang.

**Donghae, Kyuhyun sudah berhasil mendapatkan Sungmin. **

Dan setelah itu Ahra kembali harus berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

.

.

.

"Maaf Kyuhyun. Malam setelah kau bercerita dan meminta pendapat Nonna mu, dia langsung menghubungi ku dan menceritakan segalanya kepada ku. Malam itu sangat menggelikan sehingga aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat Ahra noona mengatakan betapa lucunya wajah merona mu." Jelas Donghae dan kembali menyeruput minuman bersoda yang ada di tangannya.

**Brak!**

Kyuhyun memukul meja kantin sedikit keras saat mendapatkan penjelasan Donghae. Hatinya sekarang sedang marah karena malu. Bagaimana bisa Noonanya mengatakan itu semua kepada Donghae yang notabenya adalah sahabat sekaligus penyebar aib Kyuhyun?

"Kyuhyun-ah, tenangkan dirimu" ujar Sungmin dengan suara lembut. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat seolah meminta kekuatan kesabaran dari Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin menatap cemas pada kekasihnya ini.

"Yang terpentingkan sekarang kau dan Sungmin menjadi sepasang kekasih." Ujar Donghae memandang acuh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. terima kasih, Lee Donghae" balas Kyuhyun. Donghae tertawa pelan lalu berdiri berencana untuk meninggalkan sepasang kekasih di hadapannya ini.

"Sesekali tunjukan wajah merona mu pada ku, Kyu" ucap Donghae yang berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mendaratkan satu kaleng minuman bersoda tepat di kepalanya.

"Hya!"

Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin dan berlari keluar dari area kantin. Setelah melihat ke belakang sepertinya Donghae tidak mengejar, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin duduk di salah satu kursi di depan kelas.

Nafas keduanya naik turun. Kyuhyun menoleh memandang Sungmin yang sekarang sedang kesulitan bernafas hanya tertawa kecil. 'Manis sekali' -pikir Kyuhyun-

Sungmin yang merasa di pandangi langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan alhasil kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun menikmati mata Sungmin yang begitu indah di matanya. Rasanya tidak pernah bermimpi untuk memiliki sosok seindah Sungmin, hanya dengan menatapnya dari jauh saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu" ungkap Kyuhyun. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin. Mengisap lembut bibir bawah Sungmin, menyalurkan perasaan yang seolah-olah bergemuruh di dalam hatinya. Perasaan cinta yang Kyuhyun rasakan hanya untuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin belum menerimanya sepenuh hati, jadi tidak masalah jika ungkapan cintanya tidak terbalas.

Kyuhyun melepas pangutannya, melihat ke kanan dan kekiri siapa tahu ada yang melihat kegiatannya dengan Sungmin tadi. Setelah merasa tidak ada siapa-siapa Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri namun Sungmin tiba-tiba menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintai, Kyuhyun hoonbae"

Cinta itu terkadang datang begitu cepat, bukan kah seperti itu?

**FIN!**

**Tahu kok ini FF ancur banget -_-" **

**Nah jangan lupa yah abis baca itu harus apa~**

**Ryska**


End file.
